a new life, a new love in the moonlight
by kittylover93
Summary: Mick & Beth get married and Beth demands to be turned & doesn't care who does it. What happens when those on the list of known vampires start showing up dead. Mick, Beth and Joseph must figure out who is killing them. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is a new thing for me a Mick and Beth story. I'm a vampire person so here goes. Like my twilight fanfciton I'm going to see how people react to this. If you guys like it then I will continue. If not then the story disappears like it was never even here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Back information: Starts a year after Beth and Mick kiss at the end of the season. They have dated and all the while Beth is thinking about turning. Also Beth and Mick moved into Mick's apartment { : ) enjoy.}

Beth POV

"Oh come on Mick."

"No we've discussed this and the answer is still no." Mick turned to walk away from me again and headed for the stairs.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, "Mick, I love you. Why can't we even discuss this?"

His face became sad, "Because I don't want to condemn you to the life I live. If you change your mind there is no going back. Once you choose this it's this forever or nothing."

I pulled his face towards me, "I have thought long and hard about this. I want to be with you; forever."

**(okay this is going to sound twilightish but I swear I don't mean for it too. Thought it would be sweet twilight just spoiled it first) **

Mick looked into my eyes and put his hand in his pocket. He let me go and got down on one knee. He smiled, "If you really mean that then take the first step with me first. Beth, will you marry me?"

I smiled at him and kneel down till our eyes were even, "Mick, I've been waiting to hear that question for so long. The answer is yes. I will marry you."

**(Fast forward five months and the wedding. Don't be sad it was beautiful. lol)**

Third person pov

Mick carried Beth through the door of the hotel suit. They kissed passionately while Mick laid her on the bed. You could see the love between them. "Mick, that was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen."

He looked her up and down from the veil that was still pinned to her hair to the tips of her toes. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Beth's cheeks grew warm and pink. Her blush made Mick's smile fade away, "I just wish I could be human with you."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Honey, we have talked about this. I want to be like you. And no matter what I _will _be like you."

He laughed, "Really and what if I refuse to do it?"

She smiled at him, "I've already spoken to Joseph. He agreed that if you wouldn't change me he would."

Mick's eyes went dark with the thought, "He wouldn't."

Just then the door opened up and Joseph waltzed through the door. Mick threw daggers with his eyes and Beth just laid on the bed and laughed. "Actually I would. And yes I know you want me to get out but I have an appointment with a very tasty woman in New York in a few hours and I need to know if I'm coming back sometime soon to have Beth join us."

"Joseph, get the hell out!" Mick yelled while pointing at the door.

Joseph didn't even look at the door. He pulled out his phone and sat in one of the chairs in the room and put his feet on the little table, "Sorry bro, but I can't till I get an answer. So what is it going to be? Do I have to do it or are you going to change her. Also keep in mind my record with trying to change people."

Mick just looked from Beth to Joseph who was now looking intently at his phone. He looked back to Beth and said, "So it has come to this?"

She smiled and said, "I told you I always get what I want."

"Fine then. Since you are _my _wife, I'll turn you."

Beth smiled up at Mick and was about to say something when Joseph inturrupted, "Well wonderful. That means that I am off for a long weekend. Good luck Mick." And he walked out the door while making the door slam on his way out.

Beth laughed, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to the way Joseph acts."

Mick just shook his head and said, "I've known him for a long time and I don't think I will either."

Beth took Mick's face in her hands and kissed him while he unzipped her dress. He quickly put the do not disturb sign on the door and they enjoyed their wedding night. Mick was thankful that this wedding night didn't involve turning like the last one had. They showed their love long into the night.

**Oh did you think that there would be a love scene this early in story. Well that's the beginning. I hope you like it. If not oh well. I'll live. Review if you did like it. If you like it and you don't review then it might not be here the next time you look. So review.**

**-Kittylover93**


	2. authors note

Alright everyone this message comes from a really sad place in my heart. I know most of you are probably like, "yay new chapter for the New Year" but that is not what this is. This message is going out to all of my stories that are not finished. I have recently been very busy with college, as I have said in quite a few of my author's notes lately. Well I finally got a whole month and a week to work on my stories. Yay I know but my laptop had fallen off my bed quite a few times during my time at college and all of it finally caught up with it. All of my stories were on my laptop and I should have backed them up on flash drives but I didn't. Now my screen will not work so all of the stories are safe but I have no way of getting to them. I will try to get something out there even if it may be a new story but anything that is already started like my new chapters for: "letters to Jacob", "one more step", and "super girl comes to forks". I know those are all of my really good ones but I WILL be updating "secrets are legends and legends are secrets" because the computer I am using is the computer that has that story all written already. So let us hope that inspiration hits at some point and I can get you guys a new story that you all could enjoy. Hope everyone has a great new year and hope none of you are mad at me. So once again sorry for the author's note again. I hope and pray that all of you will continue to be loyal readers and stay with me till I can get my laptop fixed. It's ridiculous actually, $139.99 just to have a guy come back and reconnect a screen and or put in a new one. Well fingers crossed that I can get a job to get the money for it. Love you all and thanks for your patience.

**-Kittylover93 **


End file.
